


The Blue Box

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I love Jodie Whittaker with my whole ass heart, I'm too gay to function, so this came out of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:31:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: The Reader meets an eccentric woman who has a blue police box and a world of adventures awaiting.





	The Blue Box

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo I saw the new episode of Doctor Who and said I'd write a thirteen/reader fic so here it is.

The day the blue box landed was like any other. You rose out of a deep slumber, went about your normal activities and then on your way home, it happened.

 

“What was that?” Someone near you asks. You look up. A shooting star rockets to the ground. You follow it as anyone would do. The sight of the police box just sitting in a crater of dust and grime sends a shockwave of familiarity through your body. 

 

The door opens and out pops a young woman. She is in the most fantastical garbs. Her short blonde hair is all askew but her eyes were shining with an odd mix of fun, excitement and a hint of sadness. 

 

“Hello! I’m the Doctor! And your name?” 

 

“y/n.” You aren’t sure what to think of the title the woman gave herself. But she was cute and you weren’t one to turn down a potential new friend. So you extend your hand, unknowing that your adventure has just begun. 

 

“Nice to meet you, Y/N.” She smiles and you’re pretty sure your heart stopped then and there. Her grin was dazzling. Your chest fluttered excessively and you couldn’t understand why. 

 

“You as well, Doctor...what exactly?” 

 

“Just the Doctor. I don’t recall anything beyond that really.” She goes about flitting to and fro like a fairy. Her movements are light, gentle. She floats from place to place trying to secure an understanding of her surroundings. 

 

You find yourself slightly entranced by her. She has an old energy, a magical aura. You’re drawn to her and can’t seem to shake it. 

 

“Wanna come with me on a journey through time? I reckon we could ‘ave lot’s of fun!”

 

“In that?” You almost laugh but the look in her eyes stops your giggle in your throat. She is like a child showing their mother something they just made, hoping for pride or approval. “Uhh… sure. I would love to go! I’ve always wondered about time travel.” 

 

And with that she takes your hand; tugging you into the blue box. It’s warm. For some odd reason you have this idea that it’s brand new but you also know for a fact it is not. This box is ancient. There is an old power circulating. This power makes it possible for the box to be bigger on the inside although you aren't sure why you know this. 

The Doctor is running around, flipping a thousand switches. You walk around placing your hand on the main console. You love the design and go to ask what the symbols mean but decide against it since she seems busy with the lifting off procedures. 

 

“Are you ready, Y/N?” She turns to you and you smile in spite of yourself.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” You grip her outstretched hand as the strangely familiar whirring begins and you feel the box begin to fade out into space.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants part 2, let me know!! Enjoy! and as always, comments are always appreciated!!!


End file.
